Mis Sentimientos
by Uyamiko
Summary: -Eres tan tímido, incluso a mí que me conoces desde hace años. No puedes decirme nada, sé que no debes decirme nada. Pero, esa chica te ama Sasuke. –Aunque no la miraba, sabía que estaba escuchando sus palabras –, Lo sé porque yo también te amaba. /-Karin, no


Karin miro de reojo al pelinegro a su lado y frunció su ceño. Se veía completamente demacrado, las ojeras se veían debajo de sus negros ojos y su expresión de tristeza podía pasar desapercibida para los demás, pero ella era su amiga. Lo había sido desde que se dio por vencida con ser algo más que eso.

Se escuchaba en el ambiente las conversaciones de las demás personas que hablaban tranquilamente con una melodía de guitarra como música de fondo. Estaban ambos allí esperando a que llegaran sus otros amigos, siempre quedaban en aquel lugar, era tranquilo y melancólico.

-¿No dirás nada? –Suspiró mientras hacía una mueca con sus labios, que estaban maquillados con un suave brillo. Esa noche, quería verse bien –. Llevamos como media hora sentados sin nada que decir. Normalmente eres callado, pero no mudo.

-Me dejo –Soltó después de unos minutos, mordió su labio y miró hacia la mesa como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo.

-¿Qué? –Se quedó con la boca abierta, arreglo sus lentes y carraspeo. Aquello era imposible –. ¿Sakura, te dejo? ¡Pero ella te ama!

-Dijo que… Que no podía estar segura de mis sentimientos, si no los decía.

-¿Y qué hiciste? –Bebió un poco del vaso frente a ella, aquella información era difícil de asimilar- , ¿Se los dijiste, no?

-Sólo pude mirarla –Susurro con une mueca cargada de ironía – Trate de decírselo, pero…

-Eres tan tímido, incluso a mí que me conoces desde hace años. No puedes decirme nada, sé que no debes decirme nada. Pero, esa chica te ama Sasuke. –Aunque no la miraba, sabía que estaba escuchando sus palabras –, Lo sé porque yo también te amaba.

-Karin, no –

-Nunca te guste, ni me quisiste como algo más. Lo tengo claro. –Sonrió con tristeza al recordar cómo se dio cuenta que el corazón de aquel chico, jamás seria suyo –. Renuncie a ti, desde que vi como sonreías con ella. Y como la cuidabas, aquel día de lluvia.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al recordar como aquel día había tenido un duro despertar. Al comienzo todo parecía ser tal como siempre, una salida con sus amigos. Juugo, Kabuto, Konan y Suigetsu. Mientras esperaban entre bromas, a que apareciera el siempre puntual Uchiha.  
Suigetsu la molestaba sobre la ropa que usaba en aquellos momentos. Una polera sin mangas que dejaba parte de su vientre al descubierto y unos shorts negros.

-Deberías revisar el tiempo zanahoria, este día lloverá. –Suigetsu se cruzó de brazos y sonrió mostrando sus dientes –

-Este día se lo diré a Sasuke –Confesó arreglando sus gafas, un tic que tenía cada vez que estaba nerviosa –

Estaba tan metida en sí misma, y en lo que ese día haría que no se percató de la mirada de dolor que cruzaba por el rostro de Suigetsu. Karin nunca le había escondido lo que sentía por Sasuke, y aunque había intentado por todos los medios odiar a Sasuke. No había podido, y así se había convertido en su mejor amigo. Le dolía, pero no quería perderlos a ninguno de los dos. Se recompuso poniendo su mejor sonrisa y soltó una leve carcajada.

-Buena suerte, zanahoria.

Karin le sonrió con sus mejillas sonrojadas, y él deseo de todo corazón que le fuera bien. Su esencia era ser egoísta y pensar sólo en sí mismo. Con ella no podía ser así.

-Enamorarse es una mierda –Pensó entonces.

El sol se había escondido y las primeras nubes se estaban formando en el cielo y minutos después Sasuke llegó, pero no veía solo. Sus amigos lo observaron con la boca abierta, al ir a su lado una linda pelirrosa de largos cabellos con un ligero vestido blanco y zapatos rosas.

-¿Eso es una sonrisa? –Preguntó Juugo, esperando a que alguien lo sacara de su error.

-Lo es –Contesto Konan con una mueca burlona –

Cuando estuvo más cerca, pudieron ver que aquella extraña chica tenía unos brillantes ojos verdes. Y que sus mejillas se sonrojaban al ser vista con tanta atención por los amigos de su novio.

-Es Sakura, Sakura ellos son los chicos.

Karin mordió su labio al ser parte de los 'chicos'. Pero trato de sonreír con arrogancia, aquella intrusa no duraría mucho. Aunque le preocupaba que era la primera chica con la que se veía a Sasuke.

-Sasuke-kun me ha hablado mucho de ustedes –Sonrió mostrando una brillante dentadura –

-Tienes buenos gustos, eh Sasuke –Suigetsu se acercó extendiendo la mano a aquella linda chica –. Puedes llamarme Suigetsu, linda. ¿Cuánto te han pagado por venir?

-Sasuke-kun no me ha…

-No respondas –, Mascullo Sasuke golpeando a Suigetsu.

Había llegado una feria y se habían reunido a verla. Karin los había estado observando y estaba fascinada con Sasuke, nunca lo había visto de aquella manera. Con sus ojos siguiendo a Sakura, con una sonrisa cada vez que ella lo jalaba de su mano a ver alguna chuchería que terminaría comprando.

-Nunca me has visto así, nunca me has… mirado como algo más que una más del grupo de los chicos –. Sus ojos se empañaron y movió sus lentes para secar sus lágrimas antes de que cayeran.

-Zanahoria, vamos a ese juego de… -Vio como los hombros de su amiga se movían y se acercó a verla de cerca borrando la sonrisa de su rostro – Zanahoria…

-Él la quiere a ella.

-Sólo es una salida –Respondió poniendo su mano en su hombro –Seguro que no la volvemos a ver.

Aquel fue el momento en que rompió a llover, la lluvia caía sin parar y en minutos quedaron completamente empapados. Cuando iban a refugiarse, se encontraron con Sasuke y Sakura. Sakura reía mientras trataba de secar su cabello, y él levanto su mirada en esos momentos mirando a sus amigos.

-¿Qué pasa? -Vió la cara de Karin enrojecida y a Suigetsu frunciendo en el ceño-

-Sólo es la lluvia, no te preocupes Sasuke.

Ambos vieron estupefactos como él volvía la mirada a Sakura y al percatarse de que unos chicos más allá la miraban de arriba a abajo, por obviamente su vestido blanco mojado y translúcido, se sacaba su chaqueta y la ponía en los hombros de ella para después subir hasta arriba el cierre y ponerle la capucha ocultando sus cabellos.  
-Llevaré a Sakura a su casa -Avisó antes de tomarla por la muñeca y llevarla tras de él -

El corazón de Karin en esos momentos terminó por romperse, nadie nunca la había mirado como miraban a Sakura. Ella no era tan agradable como su rival de ojos verdes.  
Se dejó caer de rodillas y no impidió que las lágrimas salieran de sus ojos. Sus rodillas estaban sucias y húmedas al igual que sus manos.

-Fosforito -Suigetsu sintió la mirada de varias personas sobre ellos e hizo una mueca de fastidio-. Fosforito, vamos a comer algo. Te invito, no como una cita no te hagas ilusiones conmigo, sabes que las chicas sufrirían.

Tomó una de las manos de su amiga, y se sorprendió al descubrir lo fría que estaban. Le llamaba 'Fosforito por su calidez, no por su tono de cabello' una cursilería secreta sobre estar enamorado. Contradiciendo sus palabras, se quitó su poleron y lo puso en su espalda.

.  
-Rompiste mi corazón ese día, Sasuke-kun - Ella le entregó la sonrisa más brillante y sincera que pudo-, y te lo agradezco. Ese día, me di cuenta de algo que no veía. Mientras te amaba en silencio, y me refugiaba en las palabras molestas de él. Lo lastimaba.

-Suigetsu -Adivino Sasuke con una sonrisa-.

-Suigetsu -Asintió suspirando -. ¿Lo sabías?

Sasuke movió su cabeza asintiendo mientras miraba por la ventana.

-¿Fue por eso que nunca me... me quisiste? -Murmuro-

-Sakura es la única.

La negativa era obvia, ella volvió a sonreír. Una pequeña llovizna estaba cayendo.

-¿Por qué estás aquí? Deberías ir con ella, yo esperaré a los demás.

Sasuke se levantó y se dirigió de manera apresurada a la salida, deteniéndose pasos antes de salir.

\- Gracias, Karin.

Ella miró salir por la puerta como su primer amor salía a buscar a otra. Para segundos después ver a otro chico entrar mirando en todas direcciones, antes de acercarse a su mesa.

\- ¿Aún no ves el tiempo antes de salir, Zanahoria?

La Zanahoria hizo una mueca y se levantó dejando ver el vestido que usaba mientras dejaba dinero en la mesa.  
Ambos salieron de aquel lugar con una sonrisa.

-Un día así, hace dos años estuviste de rodillas ante mí. -Suigetsu se paró frente a ella y observo su cara sorprendida-. Entonces, me dijiste que parecía un tiburón salido del agua.

-Y tú me dijiste zanahoria con patas -Recordó dejando escapar una risita-

\- Luego, lloraste en mi hombro y reíste a la vez. Estás completamente loca.

\- Lo sé tiburón, lo sé.

Tomó la mano de Suigetsu y caminaron juntos.

-¿Dónde era la exposición de espadas samurái?

El anillo que llevaba en su dedo, y qué había sido dado por Suigetsu, brillaba en su sitio. Entre sus manos unidas. 

**Uyamiko**


End file.
